


My lovely intern

by Apeiron_agape



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And I am loving it, But that is fun, I am so sorry, I don't even know what I am doing, I ruined knb, M/M, Well hell is welcoming me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apeiron_agape/pseuds/Apeiron_agape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko works as an intern at Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lovely intern

“……….. Who is this?” Midorima was feeling a major migraine right now. He was right in the middle of discussing with his other managers how to arrange and install some improvements within their workplace. This meeting was a freaking big one, mind you! It was like another big step to achieve in the history of their revolution. The history would be passed down generation by generation. And he would very much like to have his name in the book of the respected CEOs of their organization, ‘Midorima Shintarou, the one who brought the organization to a whole new level’, the title sounded very pleased to his ears, thank you very much and he wouldn’t allow any peasant to ruin the great moment from coming true.

Everyone thought the success came in a package. But what they didn’t know was the hard work that had to put behind each and every success. And of course, Midorima was the one who led to this achievement and he also was the one who contributed the most. While he was working his ass off here, the bastards and dickheads above there did nothing but dare to complain during the monthly meetings. He desperately wanted to shove the files down their throats, especially that one bastard, Mayuzumi Chihirou and his minions. Because apparently Mayuzumi thought he would slit his own throat open if he didn’t find any fault every time Midorima open his mouth. Oh, how much he wished to put that bunch of assholes into hell. Yes, he would very much like to see them there. A wicked smile crossed his mind.

Anyway, he took pride in his job. If it was not because of him, this place didn’t have any reason to develop to this level. At first, they only have that one extra huge dark pot. That was their only gadget. It felt too cheap for Midorima’s liking. They had to deal with everything with that pot. That was just nonsense. It was not sophisticated at all. I mean which organization only had one kind of equipment. The upper level just didn’t want to use budget for their firm. And a Midorima wouldn’t let any unfairness pass at all. Hello, come on, that was also the main reason why he did join this work force. He couldn’t bare injustice, at all. So, he sacrificed and immersed his all being in improving this firm. After a lot of blood and gore, the upper gang finally agreed to use money on them, albeit reluctantly. He heard Mayuzumi’s blood pressure went high when the news reached his ears. Midorima was more than pleased.

And now, his firm was the most renovated one among the others with the best tools and gadgets - Midorima’s favorite was that water electrocuted system. That one was the epitome of grace and art. He had divided various departments under him to be able to handle more efficiently. The improvement was sky-rocking. They even received the best firm award in the corporation. Of course, he finished the master degree with business management before he came here. So, it was understandable.

Now, he was aiming to reach even higher level with his underlings. And to be able to achieve that, the meeting right now is really really important. After all, they were negotiating the price for the newly invented one, THE DEATHLY SEED which can only grow with the gastric juice from human’s body. The name was dumb, but trust it, the result it could bring was more than satisfying. It totally suited the category of slow torture. And Midorima just couldn’t wait to use it.

But yes, someone thought it would be the perfect timing to excuse _the ruler of the underworld_ out of the meeting room just to introduce some kid who looked like still depending on his mommy’s milk. It would be understatement to say that Midorima was furious.

 

 

Kuroko was still sulking at his older brother when he was sent to here. Mayuzumi thought it would be the best revenge to take for destroying his novel by accidentally dumping into the water, please refrain from asking how that happened – the cheap, hilarious one with various women running in supposed to be joy on the cover to be precise. His older brother was the god everyone respected but in reality, he was just a sick bastard who liked to make little notes about him to their mom. Oh, he should have burned that book.

Apparently, their mom who was convinced by his lovely big brother that he was indeed a spoiled little child, decided that it was time for Kuroko to do the so called internship to get experience and of course, Mayuzumi once again butted in and suggested that it would be great to go to hell as a first-hand experience, you know, with all the “start from the bottom” logic. Once again, Kuroko should have at least bitten his arm. Oh, now he regretted with all his being.

And with the current situation, Kuroko could see that the ruler from here is nothing better than his own brother. He was being able to guess how sick the person would be as soon as he stepped his feet in here. Who the fuck would castrate someone with a blunt saw?! And it was not like it would be over as soon as it was done. It would regrow again and again and he would be cut again and again. Oh my god, save him, he just wanted to go back…….No. God was the one who sent him here in the first place. He wanted to weep but no, he wouldn’t. He was determined to show them that he was indeed a big boy! He could handle _such little_ gore. However, he couldn’t help but to hide in Reo nee’s chest when he was startled by voices laced in pain. He would surly bite Mayuzumi when he went back, really.

This was absurd. Kuroko just wanted to laugh out loud. Why did all the evil men look so fine on the surfaces? His brother was one case. And it was no different with the man in front of him who claimed to be the CEO of the underworld either. He looked _so, oh so_ fine. Okay. More than fine. He was tall, has super-hot built, oh and was that his real eyelashes? He looked totally hot with those glasses if he had to add. He could put Mayuzumi’s women into shame. But, who could have thought that this utter fine man would also be a psyche like his brother? This world is so twisted. Kuroko wanted to go back to his mommy and Kagami, his guardian.

Kuroko almost teared up at the mention of Kagami. He wasn’t with him. Well, it was another scheme of his bastard brother. Kagami was sent off to take care of other cases. Kuroko just wanted to roll around the floor and cry for ages. He was so screwed. How was he supposed to survive here without anyone?

He glanced at the green haired man to give himself some reassurances but he regretted the decision right away. The said man looked nothing but to murder something, anything in his vicinity. What had he done? His life was gonna ruined just because of a good for nothing novel. That’s it. He just hoped that Kagami wouldn’t be too sad when he was completely gone. The said man could be really emotional.

 

 

Kuroko heard Midorima asked who has was. Oh god, that oozed-with-sexiness voice.

“He is Kuroko Tetsuya, one and only brother of the present god, Mayuzumi Chihirou.” Reo explained. Kuroko could see that apparently Midorima wasn’t a fan of his brother according to that big scrunch on his face at the mention of the god. Should Kuroko be called normal for having somehow peace for that expression?

Midorima Shintarou let out a big, big sigh, his hands massaging his temples. “Reo Mibuchi, care to explain me why the kid is here in the first place?”

Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched for being called a ‘kid’. He decided he hate this rude man after all.

Reo happily took out his laptop at the said question. “Oh don’t worry. I have come all prepared for your question. Ta-da!”

Midorima wasn’t impressed by a laptop on his desk at all. “A laptop. Don’t fool around, you peasant! While you have so much time on your hands, I am not-”

“Lively as ever huh, Midorima.” On the screen was the supposed god, looking almighty and getting trimmed his nails.

“And hello to you too, Tetsuya.” He said absentmindedly to his now glaring young brother.

“What does this mean, Mayuzumi?" 

“What does it look like, Midorima?”

If someone were between their eye contest, that person would have already turned into ash.

“I am in no time to accept any form of stupid imposition. There are so many important things to do than playing according to your whims.” Kuroko winced at the tone and posture of the god of the hell. He couldn’t even care that he was just insulted as a useless bum.

“Like it or not, you are under me and you have to do what I want. So just suck it up, you freak.” Mayuzumi said leisurely as if he was talking about weather.

Kuroko almost could see veins pop on Midorima’s forehead. “You!”

“Oops, as much as I want to play in your retort game, I have meetings to attend. Will definitely play with you later.” With that, the annoying god closed the chat. What remained with Kuroko and Reo was a Satan who was nearly exploded from his anger.

After a few more moments of throwing fits and abusing everywhere in his view – Kuroko was spared because of Reo’s big built – the god of the underworld finally calmed down.

When making sure that the tantrum was actually finished, Reo held Kuroko by arms and placed him in front of the green haired demon. Kuroko really wanted to complain the act but he chose not to which was apparently a good decision when he saw Midorima’s bloodshot eyes over the glasses frame.

“You seriously don’t expect me to look over this kid, right?” Midorima rather barked the words out.

“And you also seriously can’t expect me to take him back, right?” Reo barked back in that annoyingly sweet voice.

Kuroko started to feel like an unwanted, useless trash while listening to the conversation of deciding where to dispose him. Was he really that annoying? Oh my god, he missed his Kagami again.

Sensing his distress, Reo practically draped himself over the small body. “Hey, don’t talk like our baby is such a worthless trash.”

 _Yeah, thanks, Reo nee, it really helped me being pointed out like that._ Kuroko thought sarcastically.

“Think about it. It’s just like having a secretary which reminds me that you are actually lacking one at the moment, right? Giving that your previous one, who was that again, oh right Takao, resigned to settle down with his wife. Oh my god, I am such a genius!” Reo laughed with the tone that was always used by the villains and really, Kuroko felt like shit for being given a perfect reason to be left here. And the reason wasn’t even something to be proud of. 

“So then, it’s decided. Tetsuya, be a good boy and don’t give troubles, ok?” Kuroko grasped onto the sleeve of the male while using the best use of his distressed puppy eyes, praying with every being at least to work.

However, much to his dismay, Reo patted his head while wearing a disapproving look as if Kuroko was being a bad bad kid. “Come on, don’t be stubborn. And I am not Kise. It doesn’t work on me.”

With that Reo was gone, leaving an annoyed and stressed Kuroko with Midorima who was now nursing his growing migraine.

 

After an awkward moment of pretending the floor was the most interesting one, Kuroko was called.

“You. I have a question to ask you.” Kuroko swallowed the invisible lump in his throat at the sight of a very very serious Midorima.

“O..kay?” Kuroko prepared whatever was coming to him. He better did because he might even asked to shove the crawling souls down that infamous dark pot. Kuroko was starting to feel sick.

“Why is your name Kuroko?”

“Huh?” Kuroko thought he heard wrong.

“Why Kuroko rather than Mayuzumi?” The bastard was messing with him. Kuroko was pretty sure he would- oh no, he was serious. Midorima was fucking serious with the question. The way he was already half throwing himself towards Kuroko with enthusiasm was a valid proof. Cute. Kuroko thought.

“Umm because mom had a fight with dad on the night I was born and refused to let me inherit her stupid husband’s – according to her words, by the way – last name and instead gave me hers?”

“Good for you then, for not having the same name as your good for nothing brother.” All of a sudden, Midorima looked so very reliable and so so so shiny with brilliant auras in Kuroko’s eyes. The young boy pressed his chest for being startled by his suddenly beating heart. Oh no, this is bad – he was taught that beating heart would only lead to disaster – according to his mama. However, Midorima was glowing and Kuroko indulged himself to stare at the beautiful man.

Kuroko cleared his throat shyly while glancing at the oblivious male. “Umm, can I also ask you a question?”

Midorima tilted his head high while rearranging his seating position. “Sure, peasant. I shall enlighten you with whatever trouble you are having.”

Why the fuck he was acting almighty was something Kuroko chose to ignore by force. “Why is that chicken sitting on your head?”

Midorima stared at the young man for a while and scoffed. He actually scoffed. “This chicken will raise my luck for today and ensure me to gain success. Bet you haven’t heard about Oha Asa.” Midorima glanced at Kuroko with eyes screaming idiocy at him.

 

Kuroko really wanted to go back after all and he silently flipped a bird at his brother, wished he would receive it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey there.


End file.
